The Strawberry Fields at Last
by XjjmurphXroleplayerX
Summary: A tale of trial and sorrow, followed by joy and triumph. I hope to take you on a journey like no other. Sorry I suck at summaries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay guys, bear with me. I am going to redo the first chapter so that Blake doesn't come alone. You'll see in a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters I created.**

Cold. Freezing cold. Wet. Sopping wet. That's what Blake and Callie felt as they staggered up the hill towards the strawberry farm. They were both tired and hungry. Anger boiled in their blood.

"How is a freaking strawberry farm going to help?" Blake asked Callie as his patience was growing thin.

"Oh shut up, you'll see." Callie said as her tolerance level lowered towards the twelve year old. Blake had been pleasant for most of the trip, but after what happened with the _dracaena _both of them were snapping at each other. "We should be good now. Camp is right over the hill and there are no monsters in sight."

"In _sight,"_ A voice in front of them said with sarcasm dripping over the word 'sight'.

Blake looked around fervently at those words. Little did he know that a group of _venti_ were surrounding them and poised for attack. "Who are you?" He asked his voice betraying him as it quivered in fear.

"We are the wind. No one can see us, but we are there. The oceans roar in anger at us. Even the mighty oak bows before us. You would be wise to do the same." The leader of the _venti_, Marcus, said with a laugh. A chorus of laughter sounded in reply behind Marcus.

"_Venti…_" Callie muttered followed by a string of curses in Greek. "Why can't you guys just leave us alone? Have we ever done anything to you?" Callie shouted tauntingly at them. Next thing she knew she was thrown like a ragdoll towards a tree. She hit the tree headfirst and slipped unconscious.

Blake could feel rage swelling up inside of him. "Who do you think you are?" Blake exclaimed without thinking, but then quickly wished he had kept his mouth shut. He suffered the same fate as Callie, although not as severe. He was thrown in the opposite direction. When he hit the tree he could feel his lungs compressing. It took all of his strength just to continue breathing. His dirty blonde hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain and sweat.

Blake just laid there up against the tree for several minutes with laughter echoing all around him. Finally, several minutes later the pain in his chest started to subside. Thunder reverberated loudly across the sky with lightning accompanying it. He shakily stood up and reached for his sword to find that it still hadn't reappeared yet. You see, Blake had been given a special sword. Ordinarily it looked like a key, but if flipped over (luckily it can't be set off in confined spaces so no maiming yourself) it turns into a lethal weapon. Blake doesn't have to worry about losing it, because it reappears in his pocket every time. But, there is a delay. And that delay could cost Blake's life.

Blake swore and reached his hand back hoping he hadn't broken his bow. Thank the gods, he hadn't. He then reached into his quiver for an arrow. He swore every profane word he could think of. The quiver was empty.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Marcus said with another fit of laughter.

So much anger coursed through the tweens body it was inhuman. Blake felt a strange tugging sensation running through his body. He looked around to discover that his body was encased in lightning. He looked down to discover his body was suspended in the air. Blake could hear the energy humming as it weaved back and forth dancing across the air surrounding Blake. Blake's mouth hung ajar in shock and surprise. The shock was quickly overtaken by sheer enjoyment. He actually almost forgot about Marcus and the _venti. _That is until Marcus appeared.

The fear that washed over Marcus when he saw the lightning made him become visible. The fear worsened when he saw the laughter on Blake's face. He had become mad with the power.

Blake didn't know what exactly he was doing, but he pointed at Marcus. Joy was etched across his face. To Blake, and Marcus's, surprise the lightning that was surrounding Blake surged through his pointed finger. The lightning slammed into Marcus like a ton of bricks. He dissipated on contact. Blake laughed again like a madman. All around him scared _venti _were appearing. As soon as he saw them they were attacked by the lightning.

After he was satisfied with the amount of _venti_ he had killed he figured he was good. He had either killed them all, or the rest had left in fear. His righteous anger slowly dissipated, and with it left the lightning. He eventually just jumped down back to the ground. His knees buckled a bit at first, but eventually he got his land legs back. When he did, he immediately ran over to the unconscious Callie.

She was still out cold. He carefully picked her up bridal style and staggered towards the gate that led into the supposed camp. When they got to the gate, Blake was surprised to see there were two people standing there. I say people lightly. One was half man half horse. The centaur had a grim look on his face.


	2. Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

**A/N I am changing this one a bit too. Bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the Percy Jackson series. I do not claim rights to his characters, only the characters I created such as Blake and Cameron.**

Blake couldn't help but stare at the centaur. His bright white torso caught Blake's eyes. He couldn't believe a centaur was standing in front of him. The centaur replaced his grim face with a welcoming smile. Both the centaur and the girl standing next to him wore their best fake smiles, but he could see right through it. Meanwhile the rain had Blake chilled to the bone and Callie was getting heavy. While he was fighting Marcus Blake hadn't even noticed it, but now that the adrenaline had stopped pumping he could feel the pain in his chest and back.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, godling," The centaur, whose name is Chiron, said in his loud booming voice.

"What happened to Callie? And Ellie?" Thalia asked hoping with all that was in her that Callie was okay and Ellie was trailing behind.

"The _venti_ knocked her out. And…and you'll find out about Ellie." Blake said with his voice full of sorrow. Blake nervously walked forward with Callie in his arms towards the gate. Blake didn't know the proper etiquette, so when he stood before Chiron he bowed down low. The bow was a bit awkward with Callie in his arms.

"That isn't necessary, son," Chiron said with a chuckle. "Where is your protector and Ellie?" Chiron asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Blake looked down at the ground sadly "Nick and Ellie died in a fight with the _dracaena…" _

Chiron didn't know what to say. Nick was one of the Camp's best satyr's, and Ellie was a very skilled archer. "It's a miracle you got here alive. But seeing as how you performed with the _Venti, _you must be a very powerful demi-god."

Blake blushed lightly hoping Chiron couldn't see it. Blake shivered violently as the wind picked up.

"Let's get you into camp," Chiron said as he reached over and took Callie from his arms and then turned and walked through the arched gateway. Blake slowly followed him.

Blake didn't know what to expect on the other side. What he did see was nothing he would have ever imagined. The sun was shining high in the sky with not a cloud in sight. In front of him there was a large white house. In the distance he could see an arena and different buildings scattered across the landscape. He saw a lake that had several canoes gliding over the smooth surface. There was an oak tree to his right with two mourning doves nesting there. He saw teens all over the place. Some were training in archery, some climbing a strange wall that seemed on fire.

Blake's eyes ate in his surroundings like it was candy. Chiron just smiled. He loved watching new campers. Chiron guided him over towards the Big House. Mr. D. was sitting out front with a Diet Coke in his hand. For a change he wasn't playing Pinochle. Instead, he was just sitting on the porch watching the campers. He had a scowl on his face. It was obvious he didn't want to be here.

"Mr. D. we have a new camper," Chiron said stepping onto the whitewashed porch. Mr. D. looked up at Chiron with a face that showed that he didn't care.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood where all your dreams come true," Mr. D. said in a mocking voice. Chiron frowned in disapproval.

"Mr. D. as in Dionysus?" Blake asks in awe.

"No, Mr. D. as in the pizza delivery guy. Yes Dionysus, but don't call me that." Mr. D. replied curtly.

Blake couldn't help but grin. He was in the presence of a major god. Before he could say anything Chiron spoke up.

"Cameron!" Chiron called out to a camper walking by. The young man stopped and turned toward the porch. "Will you show Blake here around?"

"Uh sure," Cameron said with a smile. He walked over on the dirt path lined with grape vines (courtesy of Dionysus) towards the porch. "Hi, I'm Cameron but you can call me Cam." Cam said offering his hand for Blake to shake.

"I'm Blake. I don't really have a nick name…" Blake said with a nervous smile.

"Blake, come back after the tour so we can talk." Chiron said as he started to go back to his human form. Blake couldn't help but stare as Chiron stepped into the wheelchair and lowered his backside into it. Blake really shouldn't be surprised anymore after all he had seen, but it still did.

Blake nervously stepped down off the porch and onto the path where Cam was waiting. Cam smiled reassuringly. "Well this is Camp Half-Blood. You have the climbing wall to your left." Cam said pointing at the wall that Blake had thought was on fire. He could see campers in orange tee shirt's clambering up the wall as fast as they could. Luckily they all got to the top when the two walls clanged together. Good thing the teens made it up or they would have been pulverized.

Then we have the archery range. He could see rows of all different bows. His favorite was the bow made of yew wood. He could he the twang of the sinew as the archer released the arrow. The arrow shot through the air with the tail feathers keeping it aloft. The arrow hit just a little to the left of the bulls eye, but still a great shot.

And then Cam showed him the chariot arena. There weren't any people racing, but Blake could imagine what it would be like. This is what he saw in his mind: the hundreds of demi-gods in the stands cheering for their champion, the blood sweat and tears of the participants, and the dust flying up from the horses' hooves.

Next they went to Canoe Lake. There were dozens of canoes out on that beautiful day. The water glistened in the light of the sun. The water was cool and refreshing in the heat. Blake stood on the shore and looked down into the crystal clear water. Blake could see naiads about ten feet down. They were talking and laughing. They could be an average American teen, besides the fact that they were underwater.

And then, lo and behold, they arrived at the cabins. The twelve cabins were arranged like a U. The largest cabins were at the center of the U. All the cabins looked different. The two at the bottom had large white pillars out front. He saw one that was all silver, and one that was all gold. He saw one that was blood red and had a boars head on the door. He tried to avoid that one.

"Well, this is the cabins. You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until we figure out who your parent is." Cam said pointing towards one of the worst looking cabins there. It was just unpainted wood.

"Who is your parent?" Blake asked Cam curiously. He looked around at all the cabins filled with awe.

"Apollo," Cam said pointing at the golden cabin. "God of the sun, music, poetry, prophecy, healing and who knows what else," Cam said with a laugh.

"So are you good at archery?" Blake asked with a grin. He had always been fascinated by archery.

"I spend most of my time at the range. I would say I'm a pretty good shot," Cam said grinning back. They arrived at the Hermes cabin. "This is where you'll be staying for now, but I think Chiron wants to see you before supper." Cam said pointing back up towards the Big House. "It was nice meeting you! Hopefully we can hang out soon," Cam said as he started walking towards the Apollo cabin.

Blake sighed. What a great day today had turned out to be. He didn't have to worry about monsters. He didn't feel like the only one in his position anymore. These people understand him. With a smile dancing across his face as he thought of all that had happened today, he started to walk up the dirt path to the Big House again.

He arrived there to find Chiron still in his wheelchair on the porch, but Mr. D. wasn't there anymore. "Mr. D. was summoned to Olympus," Chiron explained.

Blake nodded. He wasn't even surprised anymore by the mention of Olympus. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I have to debrief you on your journey here and explain Camp." Chiron said pointing to the chair next to him. Blake sat down on the deck chair. "Well start with your story from the beginning. Did you live with your mother or father?"

Blake nodded and slowly started to tell the story. "Mother," Chiron nodded. So his father is the god. "But she died when I was two. A freak earthquake happened while she was driving and she fell into a crevice that opened up." Blake said with little emotion. "I went to live with my aunt and uncle after that. My uncle hated me. Tried to beat me every chance he could get," Blake said lifting up his sleeve to show bruises on his forearms and turned his head to show them on his neck. "I had always noticed strange things as a kid. People would follow me, finding a dead bird of prey in his bed when he woke up, and stuff like that. But never any real harm was done. Until six months ago that is. I had been in school. When I came home I found the house completely ransacked by the Mares of Diomedes and the dog _Laelap. _My aunt and uncle were dead, and the monsters were searching for me. That's when Nick came into the picture." Blake said blandly.

/flashback\

Blake looked at the ransacked house. His house. He could hear the moans of his uncle as life started to slip away from his grasp. Blake didn't like his uncle, but he didn't deserve this. He could see the mares and the dog patrolling his house waiting for Blake's return. Blake couldn't just stand there anymore. He had to go and save Aunt Marie and Uncle Zach. He stepped forward towards the house when a hairy arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back into an alley.

"Don't do something you'll regret," The man said. Blake looked up at him in anger. His family was dying and here he was fighting with someone he didn't know in an alley.

"Who are you to stop me?" Blake retorted with a smirk.

"Your protector. I've been watching you for weeks now since your last protector died from in a fight with a _Laestrygonian."_ The man replied.

"My _protector_?" Blake replied in a sarcastic tone. "Why do I need a protector?"

The man pointed at Blake's house. "That's why. You're a demi-god, and a powerful one at that from the monsters you've attracted." The man replied. "Look I'm Nick. I'm a satyr here to protect you."

Blake looked back at him with confusion evident in his eyes. "…Satyr? As in your half goat?"

Nick chortled. This wasn't the first time someone had asked him that. Nick didn't say anything but pulled down his waist line on his pants and showed the fur beneath. Nick parted his thick curly hair to reveal two small horns. Nick laughed again as the confusion passed to awe on the young boys face.

"Sweet!" Blake exclaimed forgetting about the monsters for a second. The bloodcurdling noise coming from the mares brought them both back to reality.

"Blake, they can smell you. Just like I can, but much stronger. We need to get out of here like now." Nick said taking Blake by the wrist and pulling him after him.

"They can _smell_ me?" Blake said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Demi-gods have a certain smell they put off that monsters and other creatures can smell. The more powerful your godly parent is the better we can smell you. And from your smell I would say you're a son of the Big Three even though that isn't possible." Nick said to sate Blake's curiosity, but then they had to get moving again.

Blake tried to reply but was cut off by the sound of a wet nose sniffing the ground. They turned around to find the _Laelap _behind them. The _Laelap_ had an incredible sense of smell, but was blind. Blake looked at Nick with pure terror in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Just to clarify, this story is set before the Titan War.**

The _Laelap _was still two miles back, but was closing in fast. Nick looked all around the alley looking for a way out. The alley they were in dead-ended into a building thirty feet ahead. Then he saw their only chance. There was a fire escape about fifteen feet up on the building to their right. It was one of the kinds that stay aloft in the air until weight is pressed down on it.

To Blake's amazement, Nick ripped off his pants. Underneath was a pair of legs that looked very goatish. His legs were covered in matted down dark red curly hair. Nick gave a loud angry bleat and jumped towards the fire escape with his arms outstretched. Blake thought there was no way on earth he would make it up that high. Nick reached about ten feet high and started his descent downwards. Blake cursed under his breath. Then, to Blake's surprise and pleasure, Nick pushed off the brick building turning his descent into an ascent once more. Blake silently cheered him on. He didn't want any unnecessary attention from the _Laelap _than what they were already getting.

Nick's fingers latched onto the cold black metal and slowly rode it down towards the ground where Blake waited. Nick winced when the metal clanged to the ground loudly. They could hear the relentless sniffing growing closer. Nick turned to see how much time they had left before the beast was upon them to see that the cursed dog was turning into the alley. He seemed to be going faster since the scent was much stronger.

"Blake! Hurry!" Nick said pushing him forcefully up the ladder. They reached the top just as the bloodthirsty dog pounced on the bottom trying to stop it from lifting into the air again. Luckily for Blake and Nick, the spring mechanism had already kicked in and it was too high for the _Laelap_ to reach. Blake and Nick sat down on the fire escape and leaned up against the brick and sighed in relief. They were safe. For now that is.

"What do we do now?" Blake said his heart pumping fast as the fear slowly started to dissipate.

"That I wish I knew…We are safe for now, but they can easily call in monsters that can fly. And we can't wait them out because they'll never leave till we're dead…" Nick said musing to himself trying to figure out what to do. Just then the window next to where they were sitting opened.

"Come in and be quick about it," A woman's voice said with a pale white hand motioning them in. Blake and Nick looked at each other and decided to follow her. What else could they do? They weren't going to sit there and wait for more monsters to come kill them.

Blake and Nick stepped through the window into a ginormous apartment. It looked to be glowing white. There were columns and pillars spread evenly throughout the 'apartment'. There were colorful cushions on the ground beside low tables piled high with fruit. They turned to see who their rescuer was. She turned out to be a rather tall woman wearing full battle armor. The visor on her helmet was pulled up so they could see her perfect face. It was without blemish, and also makeup free.

Nick got down on one knee and bowed before the lady. Blake just stood there indifferent till Nick pulled him down. "Rise demi-god and satyr," The woman's powerful voice said loudly.

"Lady Athena," Nick said respectfully as he stood up. "How did we earn such a pleasure as to be invited into your magnanimous study?" Nick asked curiously.

"Wait, Athena as in the goddess of wisdom?" Blake asked confused as he also stood up.

"And battle. Everyone always seems to forget that one," Athena retorted. Blake's head swam. First monsters now gods? Would this day ever go back to normal? "I am here to help you two," Athena said turning back towards Nick.

"Help us?" Nick replied with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Yes, help you. His father cannot help him himself, so he sent me." Athena said before turning back towards Blake. "The fates have a very interesting future for you, demi-god. You will be of importance to the gods so we will let you live. For now." Athena said with a gleam in her eyes. Next thing the duo knew they were several hundred miles away in the Kansas countryside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! Sorry it has taken me so long. Our internet was shut down for a couple days. Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. I don't get anything out of this except reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the series or I wouldn't be posting this here. I do not claim to own any of the characters except the ones I have created.**

"Yes, help you. His father cannot help him himself, so he sent me." Athena said before turning back towards Blake. "The fates have a very interesting future for you, demi-god. You will be of importance to the gods so we will let you live. For now." Athena said with a gleam in her eyes. Next thing the duo knew they were several hundred miles away in the Kansas countryside.

Blake and Nick looked around at the landscape surrounding them. As far as the eye could see was flat farmland. To the right was a large wheat field. It stretched on until it reached to hazy horizon. Blake looked to the left and saw the same thing, but with corn. They seemed to be on a dirt path that divided the two fields. They decided to stay on that path for it had to lead somewhere. The relentless sun beat down on the pair with not one cloud to stand in the way.

"The journey begins…" Nick said looking down the long path. They couldn't see the end, much less a turn in the distance.

Blake followed his point of vision and groaned to himself. It was going to be a long journey to their destination in New York. "The journey begins." Blake repeated as they both stepped forward. The first step of many.

Several hours later they heard a large noise behind them. About a hundred yards back was a large black creature writhing in pain on the ground. Blake and Nick ran back to find a Pegasus with its right wing outstretched. The Pegasus was making a god awful noise that was probably attracting monsters like crazy. Standing next to the Pegasus was two teenage girls. They were trying desperately to try and calm the frightened beast. Blake's eyes were immediately the closer of the two girls. She was dressed entirely in black. She had on black combat boots, black skinny jeans, she had a black belt with spikes sticking off of it, and lastly a black tee shirt with skull and crossbones imprinted on it. She had gauges in her ear and a nose ring. Her hair was streaked with red and purple highlights.

The two girls looked like light and day they were so opposite. Compared to the gothic looking girl, the other girl was wearing: silver Toms, skinny jeans, a pink and white striped blouse, and a tan cardigan. Nick pulled out his reed pipe and started to play a tune. The injured beast slowly started to calm down, and eventually laid down his head to go to sleep.

"Thank you so much," The second girl said appreciatively.

"Not a problem. I can't stand to see an animal in pain." Nick replied as he gently stroked the Pegasus's mane. "As long as you aren't monsters in disguise that is," Nick said hoping they hadn't walked into a trap so soon.

The second girl laughed nervously. "No, we're demi-gods. I'm Callie and this here is Ellie." Callie said pointing at the gothic girl.

"Don't worry; I'm looking for a new name. Ellie is too nice of a name for how I look." Ellie said with a self-conscious frown. Callie started to laugh but quickly muffled it when Ellie glared at her.

"I'm Nick. I'm a satyr as you can see," Nick said pointing down at his still bare legs. He hadn't bothered with the pants or fake feet since there was no one here and the mortals wouldn't of been able to see it anyways. "And this is my charge, Blake."

"Nice to meet you," Blake said offering his hand to first Ellie then Callie. They both shook it. "So what are you guys doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Chiron had gotten a IM message from a satyr out in Oklahoma saying he needed help. They were being swarmed with monsters and he couldn't defend himself. Chiron sent us with Simba here-"Callie started before she was interrupted.

"You named the Pegasus after a lion?" Blake interrupted curiously.

"Not important to the story. Now shush," Nick scolded Blake.

"Anyways, Chiron sent us to bring the satyr's charges back to camp. When we got there it had been too late….The satyr and the three demi-gods were dead." Callie said sadly with a tear starting to form in her right eye. She quickly caught herself and turned back into the cheerful Callie of a few minutes ago. "Then when we were flying back towards camp we saw one of the bloody _Karpoi-"_Callie said as she was interrupted again.

"Stupid grain spirits," Ellie muttered.

Callie ignored her and kept going. "It was the wheat one. He kept flying up to us with his husk-like wings. We tried to shoot him out of the sky, but Ellie must have reached too far or Simba turned too fast because Ellie fell off. Simba caught her before hitting the ground, but his wing must have been hurt somehow. I bet it was that cursed _Karpoi_ boy I would love to make some cereal out of him. Anyways that's where we're at now." Callie said as she sat down next to Simba.

"He should be fine, but no flying for a while." Nick said setting her fears to rest. Just then they heard snickering in the wheat field to the right.

"That punk is going to wish he never lived," Ellie said as she pulled out her bow and arrows. She pulled out an arrow that was tipped with Celestial Bronze. She notched the arrow into the string. She pulled back the sinew and then released. Next thing they heard was a crunch as the spirit of the wheat was struck by the arrow. All they could see was a pile of Cheerios.

"Nice shot!" Blake said impressed.

"Why thank you," Ellie replied as she put the bow back to rest net to the quiver on her back. "I'm a daughter of Apollo."

"Do you mind if we travel with you guys?" Callie asked Nick ignoring Ellie and Blake's conversation. She had seen her shoot thousands of times before so she knew she wouldn't miss.

"Sure why not. Blake here puts off enough scent two more aren't going to make a difference. And with Ellie's shot you guys will be useful." Nick said with a smile.

"Hey! It isn't _my _fault." Blake said feigning a hurt pouting face.

Nick just chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that," He joked with another laugh. Callie and Ellie joined in his laughter when they saw his angry face.

"Fine then. Be that way," Blake huffed. He knew it was a joke, but they didn't need to know that. Blake turned towards Callie and pretended to ignore Nick. "So who is your godly parent?"

"Athena." Callie said as she closed her eyes in the shade. She was glad to be out of the hot sun.

"Sweet! She seems cool." Blake said admiringly.

Callie looked at him confusion evident on her face. "You've met her?"

"Yeah she saved us from these wild horses and this crazy dog. " Blake said as if it was an everyday occurrence to have the goddess of wisdom save him.

"Nice," Callie said hiding her anger. "More than she's ever done for me…" She muttered to herself. Nick heard her, but chose not to say anything.

"I don't know who my parent is…" Blake said sadly.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Callie said reassuringly.

"We need to get moving. We can't stay still very much or else monsters will come searching." Nick said looking around carefully. He had said it would be no problem, but protecting three demi-gods is harder than it looks, especially with one being as powerful as Blake, and as untrained as Blake.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I am so so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had a severe case of writers block, but I think it is starting to pass. I'll try and have chapter 5 up by tomorrow morning. I love you all! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for all the confusion with me changing around the first and second chapters. I have changed the story line a bit than what I had originally intended. **

**Yadah yadah I know I don't own it quit rubbing it in my face.**

"We need to get moving. We can't stay still very much or else monsters will come searching." Nick said looking around carefully. He had said it would be no problem, but protecting three demi-gods is harder than it looks, especially with one being as powerful as Blake, and as untrained as Blake.

"Do you have any water?" Ellie croaked as the four of them stood up. They had intended for this mission to be a hit-and-run and be back to Camp for dinner, so they hadn't prepared for anything.

Luckily, Nick had had two CamelBaks for him and Blake. They would have to refill a lot more, but the pack could hold a decent amount of water. Blake handed one of his straws to Callie and Nick handed his to Ellie. After the four of them had had enough to quench their parched throats, they continued on down the path.

Although they had water, they lacked greatly in everything else. Ellie had her bow and Callie had a dagger, but other than that no weapons. They had nothing to keep them warm at night, and a fire would be like setting up a flare to monsters nearby. Not to mention food. All they literally had was the clothes on their back.

The four wearily trudged on and on. The end never seemed any closer. The path was wide enough for them to walk three abreast, so Callie, Nick, and Blake all walked side by side. Ellie led Simba by his halter right behind them, joining in the conversation every once in a while but mainly remaining silent.

By dusk the quad was desperately seeking food and shelter. Blake feared that his stomach's cries of anger could be heard miles away. That all wouldn't be terribly bad, if it weren't for the fact that they had been walking all day; their legs threatened to give out from under them.

As the sun slowly started to fade they came across a fork in the road. "Well this is just great," Nick said in exasperation. Callie and Blake looked down the path to the right and Nick and Ellie peered down the road to the left.

"I think we should go to the left," Ellie finally said looking back at the others. Blake and Nick mumbled their agreement and they started off down the left. They were about twenty steps down when they realized Callie wasn't with them. The three turned back around.

"Callie, come on." Ellie beckoned.

"I have this feeling we should go down the right path…" Callie said lost in thought.

"Why?" Nick asked as they walked back to her.

"I don't know…I just have this feeling." Callie replied.

"Why should we go on just a feeling? Besides we've been walking in the dirt all day and this way is paved." Ellie replied.

"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I- I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference." Callie said quoting from the famous poem, "The Road Not Taken". Being a daughter of Athena made works of literature, such as poetry, very important.

"Your point being?" Ellie retorted. She didn't care about some meaningless (in her mind) poetry. She wanted to walk on the cement and that was final.

"I'm going to have to agree with Ellie…" Blake nervously said.

"Callie…I'm going to have to agree with them. And we have to stay together." Nick said hoping Callie would just agree to come with them.

Callie frowned then puffed up her chest in pride before walking down the path to the left. The others looked at each other for a minute before following her. After walking for about an hour they decided they need to bed down. The sun had already set and it was growing cold. Plus, their legs were screaming at them for all the work they had been put through.

On the side of the road was a small patch of grass before the corn. They didn't have anything to sleep on or keep warm so they huddled in a group on the grass. Since they were all so tired, they all fell asleep within seconds. Without leaving a guard.

They awoke to cold steel on their necks and sly laughter. Callie let a scream of terror escape her mouth. "Good morning fools," The teen who held the sword to Blake's neck said with a snide grin.

**A/N Sorry it took me so long! DX I'm awful. And then I wrote it so short…I'm sorry. Can you guys give me some ideas?**


End file.
